The Winners and The Bet
by EricStravaganza
Summary: Winners announcement for the Cowboy Up! Eric & Sookie oneshot in ficlet form! Enjoy ;


Announcement!!! I decided to do things a little differently here...

I wrote a little ficlet to announce the winners. I hope you all enjoy. ;)

~a

* * *

"_It's really heating up here at Fangtasia for the announcement of the CowboyUp! Oneshot contest! I'm your host, DJ Chaps n' Spurs, spinnin' the latest in Country… it's not dead; it's making a comeback!"_

Eric watched from his throne in the corner of the room as the contestants shuffled about excitedly. He tried to look disinterested but he was just as antsy as they were. You see, he had a little side bet going with four others in the room and he did _not_ like to lose.

Earlier in the week, the fivesome had met up in his office to place their bets…

***

Pam started off, staking her claim early.

"I pick _Only for Tonight_ by _MissConstrued_."

"Why's that, Pam?" Amelia asked her as she plunked down on the couch in Eric's office.

"It's obvious really; the man ends up calling that little tart BUNNY and I just find that too precious to lose." Pam snickered after finishing her sentence and looked pointedly across the room at Sookie who was perched on Eric's lap. Sookie blushed and turned her gaze to the floor as Amelia piped up.

"Well, I'm going to take _Finding John Wayne_ by _Missus T_."

"Huh, not the story I thought you'd pick, Ame." Sookie looked at her friend quizzically as the words left her lips.

"Sook, how could you NOT love the Safety Speech monologue?!!?" Amelia burst into a fit of laughter and rolled onto her side on the couch. Pam eyed her hungrily.

"Well, I am rather glad none of you have chosen my intended." The dark haired Bill stepped forward from the corner he had been hiding in during their meeting. His gaze met with Eric's as if he was trying to convey the double meaning of his words.

"And that would be, Compton?" Sookie slapped Eric playfully on his arm in warning after his question.

"I wish to place my bet on _Trouble at the Crooked Letter _by _ChinaCatSunflower_."

Everyone stared at Bill, silently urging him to continue. "There is dancing. I… I love dancing."

Pam rolled her eyes at Bill's blandness and piped up, "Oh Bill, you're such a wet blanket. Yes, there's dancing, but there is also a very Montague and Capulet feel to it. Brilliant!"

Finally, it was Eric's turn to make his prediction.

"I am sorry to tell you, Sookie, that I'm taking _After the Finale_ by_ Simba317 _." He had a smug expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter into his chest.

When Sookie asked why he said simply "Because dearest, there is violence and sex; two of my favorite things." She simply rolled her eyes as she began to speak.

"I think it's going to be _Branded Heart_ by _Txone_. It's romantic and nostalgic and I just love that sort of thing. I can't believe none of ya'all picked it before me! I'm super excited to get it."

And just like that, they had all of their picks lined up.

**

"_Alright boys and ghouls the time has arrived!! Here's the announcement you've all been waiting for!"_

The fivesome gathered around Eric's throne, all taking a seat and shifting nervously. The stakes were big on their little wager, and all were hoping that their horse would win.

"First up, in fifth place.. we have… drum roll please, Donnie… _**Trouble at the Crooked Letter by ChinaCatSunflower!**_ You go, Cat!"

Eric let out a roar that sounded suspiciously like 'Ah ha!' to Sookie.

"Well, I suppose I am out of the running. If you will excuse me, I must go prepare myself." With that, Bill got up from his seat and stalked towards the back of the club.

"Oh, this is going to be so precious!" Pam exclaimed as an evil cackling laughter erupted from her throat.

The crowds applause died down as DJ Chaps n' Spurs spoke again.

"Yes, yes, congrats to fifth.. Now, on to fourth!"

The drum roll started automatically this time as he continued on.

"Fourth place goes to… _**Only For Tonight by Miss Construed**_! Congrats, Miss!"

Pam's cackling laughter stopped in a gasp as her face contorted into a tight frown.

"Oh hell. Fine. Off I go."

Eric blew her a kiss as she swiftly disappeared towards his office.

Amelia and Sookie sat with their hands clasped and giggling like school girls as Eric looked on, trying to hide his excitement. He was really not looking forward to losing…

"Next up is third place. Oh yeah, here it is! Third place goes to… _**Finding John Wayne by Missus T**_! Yeehaw, Missus T!" Applause and whooping was heard as Amelia's face fell.

"Dang it, Sooks! Hmphh!"

"Sorry, Ame! A bet is a bet." Sookie replied. She patted Amelia's hand and watched as her friend slinked away.

Eric leaned in close to Sookie's ear and whispered, "Looks like it's just you and me, Lover." His voice was dripping with sex and Sookie shivered as his fingers brushed her shoulder.

"I cannot wait until my pick is the last one standing, Sweet Sookie. You are going to look so good in.."

"Alright alright, folks. Now here it is! Your second place oneshot! Give it up for _**After the Finale by simba317**_! Way to go, Simba!! Oh, MUFASA!! MUFASA!! I kid.. You know what that means! First place goes to _**Branded Heart by txone**_! VIKING BATTLE CRY for Tammy!!!"

Sookie turned to look at Eric's face and had to stifle a giggle as she took in the look of shock he was currently wearing.

"Av gudarna!" He suddenly yelled out.

This time, she couldn't hold it in and she began to giggle openly at his behavior.

"Oh Eric, what was that you were saying? I'd look so good in what?" Her smile was huge now, knowing that she was the big winner.

"Oh, Lover… if you weren't so skilled at pleasing me with that delicious bottom of yours I would bend you over and swat you right here. Enjoy this while you can, it will be over quickly."

With that he turned on his heel and was gone as Sookie was left glowing at visions of her prize.

"We've got one more announcement to make here, folks. A special JUDGES PICK in this little ol' contest. Let's all give it up for _**Viking, Texas Ranger by pixiegiggles**_!" The crowd let out the whistles and hollars again as DJ Chaps n' Spurs began again.

"Alright, so just one more time, we've got _**Trouble at the Crooked Letter by ChinaCatSunflower **_in fifth;_** Only For Tonight by Miss Construed **_in fourth;_** Finding John Wayne by Missus T **_in third;_** After the Finale by simba317 **_in second;_** and Branded Heart by txone **_in first with_**Viking, Texas Ranger by pixiegiggles **_taking the special Judges Pick."

"Now, we've got an extra special treat for all ya'all fans. If you'll just hang tight, there will be some floor entertainment shortly. Make room, now!" With that, the DJ cued up the next song and Sookie let out a giggle as the opening notes of Billy Ray Cyrus' 'Achy Breaky Heart' came on.

She turned to watch the hallway as Amelia, Pam, Bill and lastly Eric emerged. Each had on cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, a leather vest and Western shirt on, but that wasn't what made her grab her stomach while a fit of laughter took her over.

All four of them had on leather chaps. Leather ASSLESS chaps. With nothing but teeny tiny thongs on underneath.

"Well, YEEHAW!" she yelled as she made her way out to the floor to dance with her friends.

* * *

Okay kids! There you have it!! The winners of the first All Human one shot contest: Cowboy Up! A Sookie and Eric oneshot fanfic contest. :) We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!!

Stay tuned in so you'll be sure to catch when the winner, txone, will be featured with the Full Pimp Package and have her fic acted out on Twitter by the TrueBlood RP'ers! Prizes will be awarded shortly, ladies. Thanks to all those who submitted a fic, beta'd, judged, and voted! We had a blast and look forward to our next contest. :D

Amanda & Lil


End file.
